Hit For Your Love (Hyuk Leo)
by Daiogyu
Summary: - remake from My Brutal Lover by Sumire Momoi - special fanfic for Hyuk because today is HYUKDAY! Han Sanghyuk x Jung Taekwoon (Leo) VIXX LEO and HYUK ; bxb : wajib rnr ne. thankchu!


**Dear, Han Sanghyuk**

 **Hit For Your Heart**

 **.**

 **Han Sanghyuk**

 **Jung Taekwoon**

 **Kang Mina**

 **Lee Hongbin**

 **.**

 **p.s :** _ **bolditalic**_ **words is Taekwoon's inner POV**

 **warn : boyxboy, japan life, School Life, remake, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Here you go**

 **.**

 **Start!**

 _ **Saat berusia 5 tahun, aku mengenal Kendo dari salah tempat dekat rumahku**_

 _ **Sejak saat itu, aku mendedikasikasi diriku di Kendo.**_

 _ **Suatu Hari, aku, Jung Taekwoon akan di panggil Samurai**_

 _ **Seperti pahlawan bersamurai yang terkenal di negri Jepang sana.**_

.

.

.

 **Sekolah Daegu, Klub Kendo**

TRAK

TRAK

TRAK

Suara benturan keras tongkat panjang yang terbuat dari bambu yang saling terbentur dengan kuatnya terdengar sangat jelas diruang latihan Kendo yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi tidak juga terlalu kecil, didalam ruangan itu terlihat seorang namja tinggi dengan seorang yeoja yang kelihatannya lebih muda dari namja tinggi itu. Ekspresi serius yang ditunjukkan oleh namja tinggi pada wajah tampannya yang tidak tertutup topeng pelindung wajah khusus untuk kendo itu terlihat jelas dan tidak main-main.

BRAK!

"K-ketua Jung! Aku sudah tidak kuat" keluh yeoja itu sesaat setelah ia jatuh terduduk dengan lemas di lantai kayu yang sedikit dingin itu. "Latihannya baru dimulai! Berdiri!" ucap namja tinggi bernama Jung Taekwoon dengan tegas.

"tidak..." cicit yeoja mungil itu pelan

"Kang Mina..." geram Taekwoon kesal

"tidak... aku masuk klub kendo karena mengangumi ketua Jung, tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup! Latihan yang terlalu berat, dan keharusan hidup seperti samurai zaman dulu! Membuatku tidak tahan" jelas Mina setengah kesal setengah takut, ia mengeluarkan kertas yang bertuliskan izin meninggalkan klub dari sakunya.

Coba kalian bayangkan, 100 kali latihan dan membawa pedang bambu kemanapun mereka berpergian. Siapa yang tidak tahan dengan itu semua?

Taekwoon menatap Mina cemas, dan sekarang benar saja apa yang Taekwoon cemaskan terjadi. Mina mengajukan surat izin keluar dari Klub, adalah hal yang sangat Taekwoon cemaskan sedari dulu.

"terimakasih untuk selama ini!" Mina berlari sembari mengucapkan kata terimakasih, membuat Taekwoon mau tak mau mengejar Mina dengan susah payah apalagi ia tidak memakai alas kaki untuk keluar ruang latihan membuat bebatuan kecil tajam langsung menyapa telapak kakinya.

"Jjakaman! (tunggu)" teriak Taekwoon berusaha menghentikan Mina yang berlari, "Jika kamu sebagai anggota terakhir berhenti. Klub ini—!"

"akan dibubarkan ya?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kaki Taekwoon, dengan perlahan Taekwoon menolehkan wajahnya menatap namja berwajah manis yang tengah menatapnya remeh "Klub dengan 1 anggota tidak akan diakui, **kau sudah berjuang keras. Jung Taekwoon, Ketua Klub Kendo** " namja manis itu menekankan nama Taekwoon berserta gelarnya saat berbicara.

Taekwoon mengerutkan dahinya, ia berbalik saat namja flat itu mendekati dirinya

 _ **Han Sanghyuk!**_

"aku tetap bisa mengikuti pertandingan Kendo meski sendirian!" jawab Taekwoon dengan lantang yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Hyuk tersenyum miring seolah meremehkan Taekwoon yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyalang

"sudah peraturannya sih, tapi mungkin peraturannya bisa berubah kalau kau mau memohon seperti ketua klub lain?" Hyuk merentangkan tangannya enteng.

Tiba-tiba saja beberapa namja berstatus uke dan juga yeoja dengan pakaian seragam yang dibuat mini dan ketat mendatangi Hyuk dengan suara yang menjijikan.

"oppa~ aku ingin ruang buku baru!"

"Hyung! aku ingin ruang tambahan~"

Taekwoon memutarkan bola matanya malas "apa tidak ada cara selain memujamu?!" tanyanya kesal.

Taekwoon menatap wajah Hyuk yang sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya pada yeoja yang tengah menempel padanya.

 _ **Kau mau aku seperti itu? Ayolah.. namja ini Direktur (Pengganti).**_

 _ **Dia putra direktur sekolah swasta Daegu. Dia memegang kendali semua hal yang berhubungan dengan sekolah.. menggantikan direktur yang sangat sibuk, kenapa namja tak tahu malu sepertinya yang menjadi direktur pengganti?**_

Taekwoon memilih untuk berbalik meninggalkan Hyuk yang tengah asik bersama yeoja dan para uke, ia memilih untuk kembali keruang latihan dan bersiap-siap pulang.

"Tunggu!" tangan Hyuk meraih bahu Taekwoon yang hendak menjauh

"jangan menyentuhku!"

Secara tiba-tiba semua terjadi dengan cepat melampaui kedipan mata orang normal, Taekwoon menggerakkan pedang bambunya itu ke depan tepat pada wajah Hyuk. DUK!.. terdengan suara benturan pedang bambu milik Taekwoon dengan tangan Hyuk yang tiba-tiba menghentikan pedangnya.

Taekwoon mengayunkan kembali pedang bambunya seperti hendak menebas kepala Hyuk saat itu juga namun ia urungkan dan beralih dengan mengarahkan pedang bambunya pada Hyuk agar tidak mendekat kearahnya, matanya memandang tajam mata Hyuk dengan sedikit perasaan kaget.

' _ **Dia menghentikan pedangku?!'**_

"Kemampuan "Samurai"mu memang hebat hyung" puji Hyuk singkat dengan hias senyuman manis diwajahnya.

 _ **Tak kuduga aku menyerang orang tanpa senjata hanya karena kesal!**_

"kamu memang seperti yang digosipkan, aku suka.. seranganmu yang lurus hyung" Hyuk tersenyum tipis lalu memperhatikan Taekwoon dari rambut hingga kakinya "Karena pakai seragam jadi tidak kelihatan tapi postur tubuhmu sempurna. Matamu yang memandang lurus ke depan juga menarik"

Taekwoon menutup matanya, menahan amarahnya untuk namja yang entah sedang memujinya saat ini atau bahkan mengihinanya, ia tidak peduli.

"Akan kubiarkan klubmu tetap berjalan"Hyuk menghentikan perkataannya, jujur saja Taekwoon sedikit terlonjak kaget saat Hyuk mengatakan ia bisa melanjutkan klubnya. Taekwoon kembali memperhatikan Hyuk setelah menurunkan tongkatnya, persetan dengan kata ia tidak peduli tadi.

"Sebagai gantinya, datanglah ke ruang direktur sepulang sekolah" perintah Hyuk final.

.

.

Taekwoon mendongak membaca papan nama yang tertera diatas pintu, tulisan tebal dengan huruf kapital itu sangat jelas terbaca. Ia mengerutkan dahinya penasaran.

'Apa maunya?! Akan kuhajar kalau dia berani macam-macam' tangan putihnya mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedang bambu yang selalu dibawa kemana saja olehnya.

 _ **Aku hanya bisa menurutinya demi mempertahankan klub kendo!**_

Kaki panjangnya terangkat lalu menendang pintu ruang direktur dengan keras –Yah walaupun seharusnya pintu itu bisa dibuka dengan cara normal.

"Aku datang, Han Sanghyuk!" teriak Taekwoon.

Kedua mata coklatnya berkedip, ekspresinya berubah datar. Ia menatap baju-baju seragam yang dipasangkan pada badan manekuin tanpa kepala dihadapannya.

Hyuk tersenyum, ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengambil salah satu seragam yang tersampir didekatnya. "Lama sekali, Jung Taekwoon. Ja! Cepat ganti dengan seragam ini!"

 _ **Dia.. sudah sampai tahap mesum ya?!**_ geram Taekwoon dalam hati

Taekwoon mengangkat tongkatnya, menjaga jarak dengan Hyuk. Sedangkan Hyuk? Ia hanya tersenyum sembari menyodorkan seragam baru itu pada Taekwoon.

.

.

CLICK

CKREK

"wah.. seragamnya terlihat memikat karena modelnya bagus" puji fotografer bername tag –Lee Hongbin yang sedang asik memperhatikan hasil jepretannya, Hyuk yang berada disebelahnya tentu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kemudian ia melipat tangannya didepan dada sembari menatap Taekwoon yang sedikit risih dengan seragam yang dipakainya, bagaimana tidak? Celana yang agak ketat dan juga kemeja yang mengikuti bentuk tubuhnya, ia merasa seperti perempuan saat ini.

"Kamu cocok dengan seragam baru itu, ayo pindah ke taman" ajak Hyuk.

"Masih mau difoto?! Sebenarnya untuk apa?!"

Hyuk mengeluarkan sebuah buku tipis dari saku jas sekolahnya, lalu memberikannya pada Taekwoon yang langsung menerimanya dengan penasaran. Tangan mulusnya membuka kertas itu satu persatu secara perlahan.

"ini... pamflet sekolah?!" tanya Taekwoon was-was, namun matanya tidak juga melepaskan pandangannya dari gambaran yang tercetak pada kertas pamflet digenggamannya. Hyuk tersenyum tipis "mulai tahun depan seragam sekolah akan diganti, Pamflet sekolah pun akan diperbaiki" jelas Hyuk singkat.

"jadi akan dilihat banyak orang ?!" cicit Taekwoon sedikit gemetar.

"Jung Taekwoon..." panggil Hyuk yang membuat Taekwoon mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari pamflet itu dan menatap Hyuk yang memanggilnya dengan senyuman yang tercetak di bibir kecilnya. "ini pamflet berharga.. supaya calon murid baru tertarik untuk masuk sekolah ini."

Penjelasan Hyuk kali ini membuat Taekwoon terdiam, ia tidak menyangka pemikiran namja yang lebih muda 3 tahun didepannya bisa selurus ini untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

"kau... serius menjalani tugasmu sebagai direktur ya?"

Hyuk tertawa, matanya menyipit sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taekwoon "iya. Tugasku berjuang sepenuh tenaga, supaya semuanya bisa menikmati hari mereka disekolah"

DEG! _ **Apa sih...**_

"ayo berfoto lagi! Direktur juga ikut. Tersenyumlah!"

 _ **Kalau kata-katanya benar.. berarti dia juga punya pemikiran yang serius ya.**_

CKLIK

CKLIK

Kegiatan pemotretan itu terus berlanjut hingga sore menjelang, entah berapa ratus kali Taekwoon mendengar suara jepretan kamera yang membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Apalagi ia harus berdekatan dengan Hyuk untuk hasil yang bagus dan natural, namja manis didepannya itu tak berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi saat melakukan hal-hal yang mengharuskan kulit keduanya bersentuhan layaknya seorang kekasih.

Bahkan Hyuk menyuapkan beberapa buah yang sudah disiapkan _Staff_ untuk properti foto pada Taekwoon. Semua dilakukannya tanpa gugup sedikitpun,membuat Taekwoon sedikit kagum pada namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Isyarat OK yang diberikan oleh Lee Hongbin mengakhiri kegiatan mereka, Hongbin dan para asistennya langsung membenahi barang-barang mereka dan bersiap kembali. Taekwoon langsung berdiri dari duduknya tepat setelah Hongbin mengatakan OK, tiba-tiba saja.

NYUT!

"agh..." rintih Taekwoon dengan suara tertahan, sontak Hyuk menoleh menatap Taekwoon yang tengah memegangi kaki kanannya dalam posisi membelakanginya—setengah berlutut.

"ada apa Taekwoon hyung?" tanya Hyuk sedikit khawatir, yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil "tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Taekwoon tegas.

Bukan Hyuk namanya jika ia dengan mudahnya ditipu seperti itu, Hyuk berjalan mendekati Taekwoon "buka sepatumu dan perlihatkan padaku" kata Hyuk yang lebih tepatnya seperti perintah. Taekwoon kembali menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak usah!" kata Taekwoon teguh dengan pendiriannya.

Set

Hyuk menarik bahu Taekwoon hingga berbalik menghadapnya lalu mendorong tubuh yang lebih lebar darinya itu untuk setengah berbaring di rerumputan yang menjadi lokasi pemotretan mereka sedari tadi. Tanpa banyak bicara, Hyuk menarik kaki kanan Taekwoon mengangkatnya setelah melepaskan sepasang sepatu hitam yang dipakai Taekwoon.

Celana untuk seragam kali ini cukup panjang dan ketat, mau tak mau Hyuk merobek celana yang dikenakan Taekwoon dibagian kakinya (tulang kering kebawah== apasih namanya, yo mian lah ya==)

Taekwoon terbelalak saat melihat Hyuk dengan santainya merobek celana yang dikenakannya lalu memijat telapak kakinya yang sakit. Setelah beberapa menit, Hyuk mengeluarkan sebuah perekat – _Hansaplast_ dari sakunyalalu merekatkannya pada bagian kaki Taekwoon yang lecet.

"Yah! Itu Cuma luka kecil, kau berlebihan" Taekwoon menatap Hyuk tajam, sedangkan namja manis itu berdecih pelan "ini salahmu! Kau selalu berusaha keras sendirian seperti samurai makanya aku tertarik padamu hyung, kubilang akan menopangmu kan?! Kau bisa mengandalkanku hyung" Hyuk tersenyum kecil pada Taekwoon yang terdiam.

Kini Han Sanghyuk mulai mengeluarkan sifat cerewetnya terbukti saat ia mengomeli Taekwoon karena melukai dirinya sendiri.

"sudah mau pertandingan malah terluka!" kesal Hyuk sembari menekan luka lecet Taekwoon gemas.

 _ **Han Sanghyuk. Benar-benar melihat seseorang secara utuh.**_

 _ **Kupikir dia hanya orang yang tak tahu malu tapi sebenarnya dia mendengar isi hati semua orang.**_

 _ **Beda sekali dari bayanganku.**_

.

"OI!" panggil Taekwoon pada seseorang yang berjalan tidak jauh didepannya, orang itu terlonjak saat berbalik menatap siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ketua Jung?!" pekik Mina ketakutan, tangan kecilnya sedikit gemetar saat tatapan Taekwoon menelusup pada pandangannya. Yeoja itu menggigiti bibir bawahnya gugup "a...anu.. a-ku takkan kembali ke klub kendo meski ketua Jung membujukku" Mina menundukkan kepalanya takut.

Taekwoon menghela nafasnya berat "aku tahu. justru aku mau minta maaf. Saat kau bimbang antara mau berhenti atau tidak.. aku sebagai ketua, malah tak bisa memberimu solusi sama sekali"

tangan namja flat itu terulur untuk memberikan sesuatu, dengan takut-takut Mina menadahkan tangannya menerima sesuatu yang diberikan Taekwoon sebelum ia pergi meninggalkannya sendiri didepan gerbang sekolah ini.

"K-ketua... sepertinya berubah ya?" lirih Mina menatap perekat luka yang diberikan Taekwoon padanya.

.

AGH!

"YAHH!"

TRAK!

Pekikan, suara debuman suatu barang terulang beberapa kali. Membuat beberapa orang yang lewat disekitarnya tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah berlatih didalam gedung yang sudah mulai rapuh dimakan usia itu.

Taekwoon yang tengah berlatih berulang kali memukul dan mendirikan patung yang ia jadikan sebagai lawan. Memang tidak seberapa, namun Taekwoon tetap mengulanginya hingga berkali-kali.

Mata tajamnya melirik pada kalender yang tergantung pada salah satu sisi dinding tempat klub kendo. Angka yang tertera sudah menunjukan angka '9' itu tandanya pertandingan Kendo akan tiba tidak lama lagi.

Dahinya berkerut khawatir ' _kalau begini.. apa aku bisa menang?'_

Tiba-tiba pintu klub kendo terbuka, disusul dengan namja manis yang masuk kedalam gedung tua itu. "Hyung, sudah tahu siapa lawanmu di pertandingan?" tanya Hyuk semangat.

Taekwoon mengangguk pelan, ia mengangkat tongkat bambunya lalu meletakkannya di bahunya dengan malas "hm. Sudah, SMA Hongdae kan?" jawab Taekwoon.

Hyuk mengangguk "Lawan yang cukup berat, kau sudah membuat rencana?"

"Siapapun lawannya akan kuserang!" Taekwoon bersorak yakin, membuat Hyuk memegangi pelipisnya yang berdenyut sembari menghela nafasnya berat. Tangan kanannya menarik tangan Taekwoon "ayo ikut aku!"

.

 **SMA Hongdae**

Bunyi benturan beberapa tongkat bambu memenuhi ruangan yang dipastikan sebagai tempat klub kendo berlatih, Taekwoon berjongkok diikuti Hyuk disebelahnya. Mereka sedang memperhatikan klub Kendo SMA Hongdae yang tengah berlatih dari jendela tersembunyi.

Taekwoon mengerutkan dahinya melihat pemandangan didepannya ' _levelnya lebih tinggi dari dugaanku, anggotanya juga banyak. Dibandingkan denganku...'_

"Hyung yakin bisa menang?" tanya Hyuk enteng.

Taekwoon berdecih kesal namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ruang latihan itu "Ya! jangan mengatakannya dengan enteng. Dari awal dunia pertarungan memang bukan tempat yang indah"

"mustahil bisa menang ya... padahal kalau klub mu berhasil. Bisa berefek untuk menari murid baru masuk sekolah kita!"

Seolah dimainkan Taekwoon beranjak dari posisinya sambil menatap sengit Hyuk yang masih bertahan di posisinya "jangan-jangan... kau mempertahankan klubku untuk tujuan itu?!" tanya Taekwoon tidak terima.

Hyuk mengadah untuk menatap Taekwoon, kemudian memberikan senyuman manisnya.

 _ **Aku ditipu...**_

 _ **Dia hanya ingin memanfaatkan tenagaku.**_

"tapi kalau tidak bisa menang, tak ada gunanya mempertahankan klub—"

"Aku hanya harus menangkan?!" potong Taekwoon tiba-tiba, tangannya terangkat mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat dihadapan Hyuk "tapi ingat baik-baik.. aku menang bukan demi kau. Tapi demi mempertahankan klub dan menjaga nama baikku!" kecam Taekwoon marah.

Namja yang lebih muda itu tersenyum tulus lalu menepuk tangannya beberapa kali "Yak! Kata-kata yang bagus! Hahaha!" tawanya membuat Taekwoon terkejut.

"kau harus menang ya hyung!"

 _ **Aku dengan mudah dimanipulasi namja ini?!**_

"Loh! Itu Jung Taekwoon!" tiba-tiba seseorang menyadari keberadaannya, sontak beberapa pandang mata langsung menatap kearahnya dengan suara gaduh yang berbisik-bisik membuat Taekwoon merasa tidak nyaman.

"Taekwoon?!" – "beneran ya?!" – "yang tahun lalu jadi pemenang pertandingan nasional?"

Hyuk menatap takjub pada beberapa orang yang menatap kearahnya "wah! Hyung kau orang terkenal ya?" canda Hyuk yang langsung mendapatkan toyoran sayang dari Taekwoon "bukan saatnya ngomong begitu! Bodoh!"

"cih, dia bawa kekasihnya untuk mengintai kita? Haha santai sekali. Kudengar klub kendo Daegu akan segera dibubarkan ya.." seseorang berbicara dengan lantang sehingga Taekwoon dan Hyuk dapat mendengarnya disusul dengan kekehan remeh dari beberapa dari mereka.

 _ **a-aku harus tenang, jangan sampai terprovokasi!**_ Kata Taekwoon meyakinkan dirinya.

Hyuk menatap Taekwoon yang murung, tangan kanannya menarik seragam yang dikenakan Taekwoon "Hyung. ayo kita pergi" ajak Hyuk pelan. Taekwoon mengangguk lalu ikut berbalik menyamai langkah Hyuk dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Baru beberapa langkah, namja yang membuat Taekwoon kesal kembali berceloteh "karena ketua klubnya tidak bisa diandalkan. Makanya tidak ada anggota yang bertahan kan?"

Hyuk menolehkan wajahnya kebelakan diiringi senyuman tipis dibibirnya "wah! Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, tapi kalian juga kalau mau mengajak berkelahi, lakukan dengan sportif dipertandingan nanti. Meski sama-sama klub kendo, tapi kalian tidak enak dilihat!" kata Hyuk sarkatis.

Taekwoon melirik Hyuk yang membelanya takjub, tidak menyangka namja manis disebelahnya bisa berfikiran seperti itu. Karena kata-kata Hyuk tadi, beberapa dari mereka menjadi marah dan tidak terima. Namun Hyuk tidak perduli, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu bersama Taekwoon.

.

"mengejutkan, tak kuduga Han Sanghyuk berkata kasar pada orang lain" kata Taekwoon sedikit mencibir. Hyuk terkekeh kecil "aku memang kasar dengan orang yang tidak kusukai. Tapi Kau bisa menahannya sendiri ya hyung? padahal harga dirimu terluka" Hyuk mencibir diakhir kalimatnya, membuat Taekwoon kembali masam.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Taekwoon, Hyuk menepuk kepala Taekwoon beberapa kali "hebat-hebat!" katanya sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Taekwoon membuat sang empunya terkejut.

 _ **Meski tahu aku dipermainkan.. tapi dia yang paling mengerti diriku. Aku kalah dengan kebaikannya.**_

.

Hosh

Hosh

Hosh

Suara tarikan nafas berat mengiringi langkah cepat Taekwoon melewati sekolah utamanya, hari sudah menjelang malam. Suasana disekitarnya sudah mulai sepi dan gelap tapi Taekwoon tidak juga menghentikan latihannya walau hanya sekedar istirahat atau pulang kerumah.

Tanpa sadar matanya menatap salah satu ruangan yang dihapal betul sebagai ruangan direktur ' _lampu ruang direktur mati ya?'_ batinnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tertegun sembari memukul kepalanya pelan ' _apa yang dia lakukan tidak ada hubungannya denganku!'_

Taekwoon menarik nafasnya kemudian kembali berlari, namun setelah beberapa langkah suara yeoja dari arah balkon sekolahnya menarik perhatiannya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang masih ada disekolah hingga malam seperti ini selain dirinya.

"terimakasih direktur" kata yeoja itu malu-malu.

Taekwoon dapat melihat Hyuk mengusap surai blonde yeoja itu sambil tersenyum manis "kapanpun akan kudengarkan ceritamu, berjuanglah!"

Entah kenapa, Taekwoon terpaku menatap Hyuk yang entah sejak kapan sudah bertopang di pembatas balkon sambil menatap kearahnya.

"Taekwoon hyung! ada apa? Kenapa bengong disana?" sapa Hyuk yang langsung menyadarkan Taekwoon dari keterpakuannya. Dengan cepat Taekwoon kembali berlari menuju gedung klub kendo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang Hyuk lontarkan.

.

Tok

Tok

"Hyung, kenapa tidak menjawabku? Apa kau marah?" tanya Hyuk didepan pintu klub kendo, namja manis itu tahu benar jika Taekwoon ada didalam. Namun sudah beberapa ketukan yang dilakukannya pada pintu klub kendo Hyung-nya itu belum juga menjawab panggilannya.

"Hyung, akan kudengar kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan" Hyuk kembali mengetuk pintu dihadapannya, namun nihil tidak ada jawaban yang didapatkannya.

"kau mengatakan hal yang sama pada semua orang ya?" suara Taekwoon terdengar berat bagi Hyuk, namja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan maksud namja tampan didalam sana. "apa maksudmu hyung?"

Keduanya terdiam, Taekwoon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak yang mulai bersarang didadanya, sedangkan Hyuk terdiam menunggu jawaban dari Taekwoon.

"Jangan.. jangan dekati aku lagi. Bisa repot kalau hatiku goyah" kata Taekwoon tegas.

 _ **Kesal.**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa tenang. Membuatku tak bisa fokus pada apapun.**_

Walau terhalang pintu Hyuk tahu Hyungnya itu sedang menahan sesuatu didalam sana suaranya terdengar bergetar rendah, namun ia tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Yang ia tahu adalah ia tidak berguna sama sekali untuk Taekwoon.

"b-begitu ya hyung? maaf a-aku tidak bisa diandalkan. Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi h-hyung"

Perkataan Hyuk membuat Taekwoon membulatkan matanya, dengan segera ia berdiri dari duduknya kemudian membuka pintu klub dengan cepat.

Kriet!

Tak ada

Tak ada seorangpun disana.

Hanya cahaya matahari yang menelusup masuk secara remang-remang, menemani Taekwoon yang mengusap wajahnya kasar.

.

 **Hari Pertandingan**

.

Suara benturan pedang bambu kembali terdengar, membuat siapa saja yang menonton menahan nafasnya gugup. Disana, ada dua orang yang tengah berhadap-hadapan dengan satu orang ditengah sebagai penengah. Terdengar hembusan nafas berat dari keduanya, menandakan betapa melelahkannya kegiatan mereka.

Sang penengah yang disebut sebagai wasit mengangkat tangan kanannya memperingatkan keduanya untuk bersiap "1 pukulan lagi untuk menentukan kemenangan!" teriak wasit itu.

Mina mengigiti bibirnya khawatir, kedua tangannya mengatup erat "Ketua Jung! Terpojok..." cicitnya saat melihat Taekwoon dari balkon tempat para pendukung menonton jalannya pertandingan.

Taekwoon mengeratkan genggamannya pada gangang pedang bambunya, matanya menatap tajam lawannya yang sama hal dengan dirinya. –gugup.

' _konsentrasi! Konsetrasi! Jung Taekwoon!'_ pikirnya seolah menghipnotis dirinya sendiri agar tetap berkonsentrasi. Namun, pikirannya menolak. Wajah manis Hyuk kembali muncul dipikirannya, membuatnya semakin frustasi.

 _ **Tapi berjuang sekeras apapun..**_

 _ **Percuma..**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan sosoknya dari kepalaku.**_

BYUT!

"UGHH!"

Sang lawan tiba-tiba maju dan mengayunkan pedang bambunya, untung saja Taekwoon dapat menangkisnya dengan cepat. kedua pedang bambu itu kembali berbenturan, berusaha memukul salah satu sisi tubuh sang lawan.

"anak kelas 1, bereskan spanduknya. Ayo pulang" perintah salah satu osis membuat Taekwoon melirik dari balik topeng pelindungnya ke arah spanduk yang bertuliskan nama sekolahnya. Matanya menatap kecewa siswa yang kini hendak melipat spanduk atas nama klubnya.

Tanpa sadar Taekwoon tidak melakukan pertahanan, sang lawan mulai mengayunkan pedang bambunya secara vertikal tepat diatas kepalanya.

' _Han Sanghyuk..'_ Taekwoon memejamkan matanya erat-erat, seolah pasrah menerima pukulan dari lawan.

"JUNG TAEKWOON! KAU SUDAH BERJANJIKAN! MENANGLAHH!" pekikan itu membuat Taekwoon tersadar, tiba-tiba tangannya terayun dengan cepat memberikan pukulan secara horizontal tepat pada sisi kanan pinggang lawan.

Saat itu juga pedang bambu milik lawannya terjatuh diikuti dengan ambruknya tubuh lawannya.

"pertandingan selesai! Pemenangnya sekolah DAEGU!" teriak sang wasit.

Taekwoon terengah, nafasnya semakin berat, ia mendongak untuk menatap teman-temannya yang bersorak senang atas kemenangannya. Namun matanya kembali menelusuri secara acak deretan orang-orang yang bersorak untuknya.

Matanya terhenti saat pintu diujung balkon terbuka, ia tahu benar postur tubuh itu. Tubuh yang selama ini bersamanya, berusaha membantunya, walau pada akhirnya mengacaukan seluruh pikirannya.

Taekwoon melempar tongkatnya dan langsung berlari mengejar sosok itu.

"Oh, Taekwoon hyung, selamat atas kemenanganmu—"

GREP!

Taekwoon menarik namja manis itu kepelukannya, meletakkan dagu namja itu dibahunya sembari menekan belakang kepala namja itu posesif. Melupakan hal jika ia masih menggunakan topeng pelindungnya.

"aku suka Han Sanghyuk, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Taekwoon pelan.

Hyuk terkekeh dipelukannya, kemudian mendorong pelan Taekwoon untuk memberikannya jarak agar bisa melihat Taekwoon dari balik topeng pelindungnya. "akhirnya..."

"akhirnya.. Hyung mengatakannya!" katanya senang, Hyuk sedikit berjinjit untuk membuka ikatan topeng pelindung yang Taekwoon pakai secara tiba-tiba, membuat Taekwoon tidak sempat menahan tangan namja manis itu.

Wajah memerah Taekwoon terpampang jelas, membuat Hyuk gemas. Namja yang lebih tua itu menarik pinggang ramping si manis lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk sekedar mengecup bibir milik _calon_ kekasihnya.

Cup

Hyuk terbelalak kaget, dengan cepat ia menyetilkan jarinya tepat di dahi Taekwoon. "Yahh! Jangan cium aku sembarangan hyung!" pekik Hyuk setengah kesal sembari memukul bahu Taekwoon.

"yah!yah! iyaa sakit tahu!"

Kini balas Taekwoon yang memekik kesakitan sembari memegangi bahunya.

.

 **The End**

.

 **HAPPYHYUKDAY**

 **Hello guys!**

 **Can you tell me why you love Han Sanghyuk?**

 **Ex : I Love this maknae because he's Hansatan for me. He kill me slowly with his aegyo, with his troll, with his smile, with his sexiness, with his hip thrust (okay lets stop) idk Why i'm stanning him. But thats Han Sanghyuk! The maknae who can make everyone fall in love with him!**

 **.**

 _ **This is a Special fanfic for Hyuk's birthday!**_

 _ **I hope Hansatan will be normal.**_

 **.**

 **June 5th, 2016**

 **With Love**

 **Liogyu.** __


End file.
